itgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LadyGryphonInia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:LadyGryphonInia page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi, Thank you for your message! I'm glad I can help out. =D Iziezi.bell (talk) 02:16, October 15, 2013 (UTC) You are very welcome, Izie! :) LadyGryphonInia (talk) 12:05, October 16, 2013 (UTC)LadygryphonInia Hello again! I'm still very very new to this site, so I'm not sure how to access the comments on the individual pages. I did see that the Hana Saku hairstyles were also in the hairstyle gallery; I thought, though, if it were me, I'd want to be able to go to the Hana Saku page and see what hairstyles I can get there, not necessarily knowing there is a hairstyle gallery. I thought, the more options the better, even if it is a repetition. Since you've mentioned it, I'll stop adding items that are already in another gallery. Thanks for letting me know! =) Iziezi.bell (talk) 06:28, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi again! Just go to any article. It will have a comment section below. Just give it a second to load. ;D This is why I let you know it. You added them twice. Here is how we have it here on Wiki... In any store with hair styles we have 2 galleries or more. 1 for basic store shots, 1 for hair styles and for any other items such as eye styles, lip styles, etc. They are grouped by category. This is how we classify them, but based on your other comment you do already know it! I suppose you just did not notice straight away & I do not blame you. They were quite apart & it needed fixing. LadyGryphonInia (talk) 12:05, October 16, 2013 (UTC)LadygryphonInia Hana Saku Hairstyles Okay, I figured out what you meant by repitition on the Hana Saku page. I didn't realize there was already a hairstyle gallery at the bottom of the page. (and in your message to me, I thought you were referring to the separate Hairstyle page.) I've deleted the two photos I added, and closed up some of the space between the two galleries. =) Iziezi.bell (talk) 06:40, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you are indeed right. :) This is what I meant. Thanks for closing the space between them! I have been meaning to do something about the space for sometime now, but forgot due to other stuff. LadyGryphonInia (talk) 12:05, October 16, 2013 (UTC)LadygryphonInia Contents Table?? Hi, sorry for so many messages in a row. How did you add the Contents table at the top of your talk page? I'd like to add one to mine too. =) Iziezi.bell (talk) 06:47, October 16, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Ask away. Actually, I think they are added automatically when you use "Heading 2" on topic titles. This is how they are created here XD! But there must be a template for this, too. LadyGryphonInia (talk) 12:05, October 16, 2013 (UTC)LadygryphonInia Savoyskaya Week Hi! I was so excited to log on this morning, and collect the dress and the hairstyle! I came here straight away to add them, and you beat me to it! LOL =P 16:50, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Well, you gotta be quick about it, too! :D Sorry, I beat you too it! XD! LadyGryphonInia (talk) 14:11, October 18, 2013 (UTC)LadyGryphonInia Photos Is there a way to delete a photo from the Wiki all together? I've gotten into the main photo gallery, and have started overwriting the photos I previously added with larger photos (as MaryJones mentioned, larger pictures are better) - but I've added a few that don't need to be there at all (ie Hana Saku hairstyles) and it would open up storage space just to delete them from the Wiki all together. Do you know how or even if this is possible? Thanks! Iziezi.bell (talk) 17:28, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Currently, no. Neither of us have admin privilages at the moment. Only the Founder & Admins can add/delete stuff. However, Mary is currently trying to find how to get admin privilages, so this might change in the future. LadyGryphonInia (talk) 14:14, October 18, 2013 (UTC)LadyGryphonInia Check Check your messages! MaryJones (talk) 11:14, October 20, 2013 (UTC)MaryJones Hi. I don't speak english. I'm sorry. I need a traductor I don't remember which boyfriend gives the leggings that you say in the note: "Black Knee High Leggings" I just play someday, but this year more. I leave the game for a long time and now I want to get all the items or the most. I'm so sorry that I can't get the hairstyles the past. I help with the edition because I can to have more order with my own list. That way I know what I have and I have not. Carolina CARITOGUERREROM (talk) 04:09, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Cari! :) No problem. Just try your best at English. If you do not know which boyfriend gives that gift, could you, please, list ''all ''men you have dated so far from your dating diary? It will let me guess which one, because I REALLy want those awesome leggins!!! And I am glad to hear you like to contribute! Many thanks! Just remember, try uploading big quality pictures! Do not replace a picture simply to replace a picture. Only when it is needed! Thanks, LadyGryphonInia (talk) 15:57, October 21, 2013 (UTC)LadyGryphonInia Welcome When I first read your message with "welcome" I thought that we became admins xD my heart just died a bit. And by the way, I am working on the images, but what do you think about a Halloween theme for now? And when it finishes, we will put the sparkles. and then the christmas one. and so on MaryJones (talk) 12:36, October 21, 2013 (UTC)MaryJones I think that themes are beautiful! Go ahead! :) I support you all the way with this. I will go leave messages for contributors to support us in our quest for "adminship". And, btw, that button you did with Boyfriends is excellent! Now we need to find the time to make more for the general categories, such as Stores, Non-Store Clothes, Premium Stores, etc. :) Oh thank you so much but I don't have the time enough. I help sometimes but I don't want to commit full-time and then I will don't comply. I prefer continue helping for some moments. CARITOGUERREROM (talk) 07:38, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I prefer send you some image about the boyfriends dates. Please send me a email or another means where I can send this information. This is about the black leggings. CARITOGUERREROM (talk) 07:47, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Q&A rules - you haven't read them Marina, you forgot the template for the forum!! *angryface* Read the tutorial!! MaryJones (talk) 15:38, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay. I half-read the tutorials. I am gonna fix this.